<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twenty dollars is twenty dollars by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412181">Twenty dollars is twenty dollars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boarding School, Come Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Glory Hole, Multi, Prostitution, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At an all-female school, you discover that not all fellow students are truly female.<br/>You realize that you can make money out of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twenty dollars is twenty dollars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I wrote this, I turned out to have a surprisingly deep world building just to establish a fap material story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You decided to visit the storage shed that you heard about earlier today. To your surprise, it's larger than you'd expect a shed to be. You knock on the door, and wait for it to open.<br/>
After a few seconds, a girl opens the door. She's completely naked, and looks surprisingly happy to see you.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Lisa! Are you here as a customer, or as an appliant?"<br/>
"An appliant." You answer. You are a girl after all, and until last week, never heard about futanari.<br/>
___________________________________<br/>
This school is meant for females only, but it really encompasses everyone who seems female. As it turned out, there's a third gender; people who look like girls, but have both a penis and a vagina. These people, called futanari, or futas, are mostly unknown. That's mainly why they're also allowed in this school.<br/>
To your surprise, this school has a secret business. Girls will allow futas to have sex with them for money, but due to the closeness of this school, it's almost always anonymous. That's why some students cleaned up and renovated this abandoned shed. This included building small booths and cutting holes in the walls.<br/>
------------------------------</p><p>To confirm your claim, Lisa pulled up your skirt and put a hand in your panties. "Yep, that's 100% female." You moaned a bit at her touch, covering up your mouth instantly and blushing.<br/>
"Oh, sorry about that. It's just our procedure." Lisa explained. "Anyways, let's get you set up. Do you have any questions?"</p><p>"Err... nothing at the moment. Could you explain the basics?"</p><p>"Of course! You'll enter a booth, where you wait for futas to show up. We have differing price ranges depending on what they want, and you'll serve them in that way. I'd recommend you to bring books or a computer inside, since it may take a while for someone to show up. You get to keep 80% of your income, the rest goes to keep our... establishment." She looked over to another girl near a cash register. She was also in the nude, giving you a small wave.</p><p>After getting everything ready, you got assigned booth #4. You quickly undressed and started reading one of your books in wait. After around 10 minutes you heard a knock. A 5 dollar bill entered the hole, followed by a 6 inch cock. 5 bucks were a blowjob, so you shuffled over and gave it a lick, eliticing a moan from the person behind the wall. You took it as a sign to keep going, and put your lips around the tip. Moving your tounge around it, you moved closer to the base. At least you would if the wall wasn't in the way. </p><p>Eventually you made it so far, the cock was in the back of your mouth, and the person started to pump it in you. It hurt whenever the cock widened your throat, but in a good way. You felt with your hands around your neck to feel it bulging. After a few minutes, the cock started pulsating, and released its cum down your throat. You swallowed as fast as you can, enjoying the surprisingly good flavor. As it flowed down to your stomach, you felt so satisfied, you probably wouldn't need dinner tonight. Another advantage with this job.</p><p>As the owner of your snack left, you felt kinda dissapointed. No need to worry, as someone else knocked almost as soon as the first one left. This time, you got 20 dollars, meaning vaginal sex. You moved your hips up to the hole, and allowed the 10 inch cock to enter. Because of both Lisa's touch and the first customer, you were wet enough to have it enter you at once. This person went at it quite rougly, so you almost lost your balance. Fortunately, there were handles on the wall for you to hold on to.</p><p>You were as aroused as this futa was, if not more, and screamed as you orgasmed. The customer screamed at the same time, cumming into you. She had so much cum stored up in her, it took almost 2 minutes until the flow stopped, and she pulled out. You noticed that your belly was slightly rounder than before.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, you were still rounder, but still not by much. You maybe gained a pound or two. This time, 50 dollars came in. Anal. Luckily, Lisa and the other girl, whose name was Jenny, already prepared you in anticipation for that. They helped you lube up and kept a plug in there. You pulled it out and positioned your hole near the wall's hole. It took a while and some pushing from both you and the cock's owner, but it managed to get into you. Your vagina was quite sore at this point, so it felt nice to do something else.</p><p>What you didn't notice, was just how large this cock was. Of course, you never got to look at it, but you could feel that it was large. At least in girth, it almost felt like a forearm in size. As it pushed further and further into you, you noticed a bump in your already larger belly. Oh dear, it must be huge. Maybe 2 feet! It pushed in and out of you, deforming your belly with every push. When you felt your belly, it stopped moving. You took the hint, and started rubbing the cock through your belly. It felt really surreal, but you kept going. </p><p>The futa was nearing her climax, and the cock started moving again in you. She came so much, this orgasm alone must've increased your weight by 5 pounds. Not that you really minded, since you're a bit of a chubby chaser yourself. As you slumped down from the hole, an additional 10 dollars came through the hole. Oh sweet, it must've been extra tips for your pseudo-handjob.</p><p>A few hours later, your shift was done. You looked straight up pregnant, being filled with so much semen. Lisa and Jenny were impressed, and asked if they could pet your belly. You laid down on the floor while they did so. You felt so heavy and tired you could almost fall asleep on the spot. Jenny then explained the next procedure:</p><p>"This tends to happen to us workers, but never to this extent. Good job on the new day. Anyways, we can't have you look like this, but there's a way to get it out." She lifted up one of her feet, positioning it over your pouting belly button, and lightly pressed down. Over the next 15 minutes, she pressed out all your semen, letting it course through your pussy and asshole. You also coughed up a gallon or two during this process.</p><p>"Thanks, but I have to wonder. What will we do with all this cum?" You asked.<br/>
Lisa pointed to a nearby barrel. "This is another part of our business. We scoop up the yummy cummy, and sell it as substitue food! Nobody likes the school cafeteria's food, after all!"</p><p>You agreed about that. Both with the school's food being awful, and the cum being much tastier.</p><p>"Of course, as long as you work here, you get a discount on the jars." Jenny pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning yourself and getting dressed, you went home for today. Today was a very fun and profitable day. Finally you have something to look forward to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>